Nébula-9
by fritzbrenda
Summary: Depois de mais um caso resolvido, Kate resolve tirar satisfação com seu querido namorado por cada piadinha que ele fez, mas de uma forma muito mais agradável do que um D.R. (discussão de relacionamento), Rating: NC17 PESADO. Cuidado crianças, longe daqui.


**AUTORES**: FRITZBRENDA, JUSTFORSTANA,LOPES.

**FIC**: COMPLETA

**CATEGORIA**: MISSING SCENE: "FINAL FRONTIER" – Aquilo que a ABC, INFELIZMENTE não vai mostrar pra nós.

**RATING**: NC-17, 69, 67.

**MÚSICA: **Where I Stood - Missy Higgins

* * *

__

O caso já estava encerrado, mais uma vez o assassino havia ido parar atrás das grades, mais uma vez o sentimento de dever cumprido da parte dela... mas, ainda faltava algo. Faltava alguém pagar por ter tirado sarro dela, e ela sabia muito bem como fazê-lo pagar por cada piadinha e por cada comentariozinho que ele havia feito.

Abriu a porta do seu guarda-roupa e olhou para o canto. Ali estava coberto com uma capa protetora aquilo que ela jurava nunca tirar dali de dentro para nada, pelo menos não havia cogitado a hipótese até conhecer Castle, e todo o seu lado geek.

Ele havia visto a foto dela de quando ela participava do elenco, ficou insistindo em saber se ela ainda tinha a fantasia, e principalmente se usaria para ele. Ela tinha falado a verdade em apenas uma coisa, ela realmente não tinha mais a fantasia, não a original, e sim uma nova versão que ela mesma havia customizado algo mais envolvente, mais erótico.

Kate pensou um pouco antes de ligar para ele e chamá-lo para a casa dela, mas eles estavam juntos há tanto e pouco tempo, que não havia mais motivos para se envergonhar. Sendo assim tratou de chama-lo para o seu apartamento. Ele ia ver como Nébula-9 era um programa digno de ser assistido.

Sem pensar duas vezes ele foi a casa dela. Não que ele não pretendesse ir para lá, mas não agora. Entretanto, quando ela ligou, com aquele tom sapeca em sua voz, ele sabia que deveria ir para a casa dela, naquele momento. Urgente.

A campainha tocou e ela atendeu. O que ele viu era algo digno de ficar com a boca aberta. Sim, sua namorada era sua alma gêmea, em todos os sentidos. Na vida, no trabalho e, principalmente, na cama.

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo, analisou cuidadosamente cada detalhe, assimilando cada parte de seu corpo minuciosamente e ainda assim não acreditava no que seus olhos viam. Kate sempre gostou de usar saltos, mas estes, estes eram incrivelmente altos que realçam as pernas de uma mulher e enlouquecem a cabeça de um homem. O olhar dele continua subindo por suas pernas totalmente nuas e ele pensou sem fôlego "que pernas".

Achou por um breve momento que nunca iria vê-la daquela maneira. Tão sensual, tão sem barreiras na relação deles, principalmente naquela fantasia. Para ele era deslumbrante ver o quão empenhada ela estava quando se fala no quesito entrega. A relação deles avançou muito desde que a iniciaram, mas essa era sua Kate, não? Sempre o surpreendendo quando ele menos espera. Sempre revelando algo novo a seu respeito, uma mulher cheia contrastes.

A temida Detetive Kate Beckett das salas de interrogatório agora estava ali diante dele usando um traje inspirado em Nebula-9, mas obviamente foi adaptado para seduzir até os mais céticos dos homens quem dirá Castle.

Kate ainda está na porta o observando e absorvendo cada uma das reações de Castle, reações essas que ela percebe serem intensas e seu sorriso se alarga ainda mais, pois ela sabe que conseguiu atingir seu objetivo, pelo menos a primeira parte dele. Ele estava estático, sem reação, concentrado em todos os atributos do corpo dela, até que ela deu o primeiro movimento.

Como um gato que se aninha no dono, ela grudou o corpo dele no dela, puxando ele pela gola da camisa para um beijo. Um beijo de volúpia e sedução, um beijo o que o deixou sem fôlego. Sim, sua amada estava completamente fogosa. O perfume de ambos se misturando, atiçando os instintos de cada um, até que Kate fez menção de parar, deslizando um beijo seguido de uma leve quase imperceptível mordida em seu pescoço. Castle grudou uma das mãos na cintura dela e com a outra a puxou pela nuca trazendo ela para mais próximo e de volta à sua boca. Hora de Kate Beckett ficar sem fôlego.

O beijo dela era bom, Deus, ela era boa e ele não queria que isso parasse por nada nessa vida. O gosto dela era um sabor que ele nunca enjoaria de degustar, principalmente daqueles lábios. Os dois estão perdidos cada um absorvendo tudo o que consegue de seu parceiro, o sabor da boca, os toques mais íntimos, a vontade de estarem juntos. O beijo se torna mais intenso e consequentemente as carícias, mas isso está saindo do controle dela não foi isso que ela planejou e é com dificuldade que ela interrompe o beijo apenas o beijo, mas não o contato, ela ofegante e ele intrigado, com o olhar interrogador e esboçando apenas algumas palavras.

- K- Kate . O que significa isso? – disse ele, indignado pela interrupção do beijo e desconfiado das reais intenções dela.

Kate era capaz de levá-lo a loucura apenas com um beijo. Deixá-lo em chamas e ao mesmo tempo frustrar seus desejos com um "I'M SORRY CASTLE".

- Você gostou Castle? – perguntou Kate, ainda nos braços dele.

- Sim, muito mas ... – disse ele, indo em direção dela para retomar o beijo.

- MAS o que Castle? – disse ela indo de encontro com os lábios dele, mas desviando com um sorriso travesso nos lábios indo de encontro ao lóbulo de sua orelha e o mordiscando ali.

- N- nada. – ele se arrepiou ao sentir a língua dela deslizando por sua orelha. - Você está me torturando por causa dos comentários que fiz sobre a foto? – disse ele tentando beijá-la novamente.

- Por quê? – disse ela rocando os lábios dela nos dele - É isso que você acha Castle? – ela colou ainda mais o seu corpo no dele, e sentiu a pressão das mãos dele puxando-a pela cintura para sentir o seu membro. Kate ofegou mas não queria se dar por vencida, e logo fez com que ele fechasse os olhos e soltasse um leve gemido ao sentir os lábios dela mais uma vez em seu pescoço e as mãos dela em seu bumbum apertando de encontro a si.

- Sim... – sussurrou ele próximo ao ouvido dela, empurrando-a com seu corpo para dentro do apartamento o suficiente apenas para fechar a porta.

Ela queria estar no comando e então o empurrou de volta contra o ferro, mas ele também não se deu por vencido e logo inverteu as posições apertando seu corpo contra o dela que agora estava ajudando a manter a porta fechada. Ao senti-lo pressionando-a instintivamente ela subiu uma de suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele e logo a outra perna teve o mesmo destino guiada pela mão de Castle.

- E está funcionando? – disse ela, cruzando as pernas ao redor da cintura dele sentindo-o ainda mais próximo dela.

Ele adorava quando ela ficava assim, no colo dele e automaticamente mais alta que ele.

- Está, está simmmm ... – disse, afundando a cabeça no pescoço dela, o cheiro dela o penetrava deixando-o mais louco ainda, parou o beijo e ficou admirando a mulher que estava encaixada entre ele e a porta, e aquela simples fantasia estava conseguindo deixa-la ainda mais sensual. – Acho que você pode sentir o quanto está funcionando...

Castle então se torna mais ousado em suas caricias e sua mão sobe ainda mais adentrando o vestido dela que já era curto, mas que com a perna dela em torno dele, tornou-se ainda menor dando mais facilidade a ele para poder acariciá-la e assim ele o faz. Agora imitando o gesto anterior dela ele leva suas mãos até o bumbum dela por baixo do vestido e a traz para mais junto dele forçando-a a sentir sua ereção que agora está iminente.

- Que bom Castle, é está minha intenção, mas prometo dar um jeito nesse seu digamos "estado". – ela diz isso descendo com o dedo indicador até a altura de sua virilidade.

- Que bom Kate, pois dessa vez não pretendo permitir que me deixe frustrado, estou aqui e vou conseguir exatamente o que eu quero. – a voz dele foi firme, quase que em tom de ameaça, e ao mesmo tempo tão sedutora e isso bastou para deixar Kate totalmente incendiada. Isso era demais para Kate, pois ele sempre fazia o que ela queria, mas dessa vez estava claro que ele também lutaria pelo controle e isso a levou ao limite.

- Não pretende permitir Castle? – disse ela, em uma voz arrastada, encarando-o excitada.

- Não, não pretendo Kate. – dessa vez ele parecia estar mais do que consciente de seu poder sobre ela.

Os jogos de sedução dela se voltaram contra ela e agora só existia a vontade de senti-lo por completo ela queria tocá-lo, precisava tocá-lo desesperadamente. O beijo que ela ansiava veio cheio de promessas, um beijo ousado, mas ele estava brincando com ela e ela sabia disso, mas ela queria mais e ele permitiu que ela tivesse por enquanto. Ela abriu os botões da camisa dele com dedos ágeis tamanho desespero para senti-lo sem barreiras finalmente.

Castle subia e descia uma de suas mãos pela perna de Beckett e não resistindo quando ela provocou sua língua em seus lábios, ele a apertando-a com força o suficiente para que a Kate desviasse o olhar para o local onde agora havia uma marca. "Auch... as coisas estavam ficando realmente quentes", ela pensou.

Isso só mostrava o quanto a relação dos dois teria a crescer, assim com volume dentro de suas calças. Novamente voltou toda a sua atenção ao longo pescoço, trilhando os beijos e mordiscadas até o decote daquela fantasia. Sim nessa nova versão da roupa havia um decote enorme, que o deixava ainda mais atiçado, e na parte da frente, agora havia um zíper. Deus, como foi torturante para ela o quão lerdamente ele desceu aquele zíper, e a cada pouco que ele descia, um beijo e uma sugada ficava no lugar, fazendo com que uma mistura de sensações tomasse conta do corpo dela.

A cada beijo que ele dava, mais ela o puxava de encontro ao seu corpo, mais ela queria sentir ele "crescer" por ela. Quando o zíper chegou totalmente ao seu final, ela começou a baixar mais mangas do vestido para que ficasse caído no meio da cintura. Ele a puxou um pouco longe da porta para facilitar o trabalho dele, mas quando a parte de cima do vestido ficou na altura da cintura, novamente ele a pressionou contra o ferro. Não havia cansaço ali, não ainda, o tesão que ambos estavam sentindo era uma fonte inesgotável de energia um para o outro. Sim, aquela brincadeira estava apenas no começo e muito, muito longe de terminar.

Sua boca agora está nos ombros de Kate, beijos seguidos de mordidas e ele desce para o colo dela deixando uma trilha de fogo intenso. Ele para alguns segundos para admirá-la com aquele traje que causou todo esse alvoroço completamente aberto revelando sua lingerie, impecável como sempre. Um conjunto de seda vermelha, coberto com renda preto a parte superior não tem alças, mas o que chama a atenção é o único laço do lado esquerdo da calcinha suas mãos ficam loucas para soltá-lo, mas ele resiste ao impulso.

Ele leva suas mãos até o fecho da lingerie localizado nas costas de Kate deixando assim livres e totalmente expostos os seios mais lindos que ele já viu, ele não perde tempo e alcança um de seus seios fazendo a gritar de desejo e ele repete o mesmo com o outro seio, ela está perdida nas sensações que ele lhe causa, suas mãos nos cabelos macios dele puxando para mais perto como se isso fosse possível. Castle sugava um e com a outra mão estimulava o outro e vice- versa. Os bicos ficaram rígidos, enquanto a hábil língua tomava conta do outro peito. A cada apertada que ele dava, mais louca de prazer ela ficava, a cada nova sensação que ele causava ao seu corpo, mais ela se entregava ao prazer.

Castle a carregou pra dentro da casa procurando a mesa que ele sabia que ficava na sala. As coisas que ali estavam agora não estavam mais, e se os vizinhos ficassem preocupados o barulho que vinha da casa ao lado, e arrombassem a porta, a única coisa que encontrariam era dois amantes curtindo um momento de prazer, e teriam visão panorâmica do que estava acontecendo, pois alguém interrompê-los agora era o menor dos problemas deles.

Com um braço ele a ergueu da mesa e com a outra mão ele tirou o resto da fantasia. Agora ela estava apenas com aquela minúscula calcinha e aquele laço perturbador. Isso o estava deixando ainda mais louco. Sim, ela sabia com deixar ele louco.

Ele voltou a beijar ela nos lábios, e ela que novamente cruzou as pernas na cintura dele, passando as mãos sobre o corpo dele, alcançando os botões da calça dele. Antes mesmo de desabotoar, ela colocou a mão lá dentro, sentindo o órgão pulsante, completamente louco por ela.

- Pelo visto, minha idéia funcionou mesmo.- disse ela sussurrando no ouvido dele, mordiscando-a.

Com isso, ela voltou a atenção dela para o cinto da calça dele, puxou o cinto passando pelo pescoço dele o puxando-o para ela, dominou os lábios deles, com uma sagacidade e loucura, fazendo movimentos circulares com a sua língua dentro da boca dele, brincando completamente com a língua dele. Sim, essa mulher sabia com mexer com ele.

Com as duas mãos no pescoço dela, ele controlou o beijo, logo ele sentiu seu cinto sair de sua nuca, e mordicou o lábio dela quando ouviu o mesmo objeto atingir o chão.

- Oh Kate... Como você me deixa louco – disse ele sobre os lábios dela.

Ele voltou a trilhar o caminho de beijos em sentido ao paraíso. Quando ele a tocou pela primeira vez com os dedos, pode senti-la úmida e quente. Dizer pulsante era quase um eufemismo, ela estava mais do que pronta para ele. E finalmente ele se livrou daquele maldito laço. Com o indicador começou a brincar em seu centro, deixando-a ela ainda mais louca de prazer, movimentando o dedo de forma circular, e às vezes pressionando, causando uma onda de prazer como ela nunca teve antes.

Em um único movimento ele a penetrou com dois dedos, e Kate gemeu de prazer nos ombros dele. Ele começou a movimentar dentro dela, lentamente, como se ele a maltratasse. A ideia principal daquela noite que era vê-lo sofrer com ela, mas agora tudo estava mudando, Castle estava fazendo Kate pirar de prazer, e nem mesmo tinha sido penetrada pelo seu membro. Como aquele homem a deixava louca, mas ela sabia que em outro momento teria a chance de dar o troco.

Inclinando-a um pouco e posicionando-se confortavelmente também, onde havia os dedos dele causando uma onda enorme de prazer, agora davam espaço a uma língua ainda mais afiada em dar prazer. Ele a sugou de um modo que ela não conteve um gemido mais forte, e ele sorriu ao ver o modo que ela se entregava a ele. Castle voltou a movimentar-se dentro dela, alternando entre sugadas e lambidas, o calor da língua dele dentro dela a deixando ainda mais louca, acrescido ao fato dele estar fazendo movimentos circulares em seu interior, e ao mesmo tempo ter o polegar dele pressionando o clitóris dela. Em pouco tempo ela não poderia conter os primeiros espasmos que o seu corpo começava a preparar.

- Cas... pare... Ou você vai acabar com a brincadeira antes do tempo – disse ela agarrando o cabelo dele para trazê-lo pra cima. Não, ela não precisou usar da força para isso. A única força que ela precisou foi para controlar o homem que agora a beijava com o intimo gosto dela.

- Ok, nada mais do que justo – disse ele voltando a beijá-la, direcionando uma mão para o botão da calça dele, movimento logo percebido por ela, e parado pela mesma.

- Você acha que vai brincar sozinho? – disse ela tirando a mão dele do botão da calça levando até o peito dela, e levando a mão dela em direção ao botão.

Castle sorriu, era isso que mais amava nela. Não, não era o fato dela ser assanhada quando esse trata de sexo, mas o fato dos dois se completarem daquele jeito. Em tudo. Os olhos de Castle eram puras chamas de desejo com a declaração dela, o sorriso dele foi tudo para ela e então ele soltou as mãos dela e deu permissão para que ela seguisse em frente.

Ela desceu da mesa e fez com ele se se encostasse à mesma. Ajoelhando-se na frente dele, lentamente desceu a calça jeans encontrando uma boxer branca. Era isso que ele tinha por de baixo daquela calça e como ela adorava vê-lo usando isso e apenas isso. A calça dele logo foi fazer companhia ao resto das roupas e Kate subiu novamente em direção à boca dele, alisando o membro pulsante por de cima do tecido. Essa era a hora da vingança dela.

Kate beijava o peito dele enquanto sua mão passeava sobre o membro com algumas apertadas esporádicas, e a cada _pegada_ dela um suspiro de prazer ele soltava e os seus olhos fechavam automaticamente. Outra vez ela se ajoelhou na frente dele, baixando lentamente a boxer branca, trazendo à tona todo o volume do membro de Castle para fora. Sua excitação era grande, e ela sabia que tudo aquilo era pra ela.

Beckett tomou para si o membro dele, deliciando-se com ele dentro de sua boca, e Castle não pode conter o movimento involuntário de levar a mão à cabeça de Kate para ajudá-la com o ritmo. Ela sorriu e também não se importou quando ele puxou os cabelos dela de lado, para poder ter uma visão mais panorâmica do que ela estava fazendo. Kate levantou o olhar e pode ver a cara dele quando ela começou a brincar com suas mãos com o que não estava dentro de sua boca. Ele gemeu de prazer, sentindo-a alternar os movimentos entre mãos e lábios, tudo isso para lhe trazer um prazer ainda maior.

Castle a puxou para cima, os primeiros espasmos também estavam querendo tomar conta do corpo dele. Ele a posicionou sobre a mesa novamente, passou os dedos sobre seu clitóris, posicionou o seu membro entre as pernas dela, e com um movimento único a penetrou. Kate se arcou em direção à ele, sentindo-o totalmente dentro dela e então ambos começaram a se movimentar. Primeiro movimentos lentos, de vem e vai, depois aumentando um pouco o ritmo, mas tudo isso com base nas respostas que tinham do corpo um do outro a cada investida.

- Cas... Mais rápido – era a única coisa que ela conseguia pronunciar em meio a suspiros e gemidos, - Por favor Rick...

Ele apoiou uma das mãos na cintura dela e a outra em cima da mesa e assim foi aumentando o ritmo, as investidas, trazendo ainda mais prazer àquela mulher que o deixava louco apenas com o fato de existir. Quando ele começou a sentir que o corpo dela começava a se entregar a ele, ele parou e saiu de dentro dela.

- Castleee? - A voz sai estrangulada.

- Não Kate. – Ele sorri para ela cheio de maldade, pois ele sabe o estado que ela se encontra. - Diga o que você quer Kate.

- Você sabe Castle. – ela disse totalmente frustrada, mas ele não se rende.

- Sim. Eu sei, mas só vou permitir se você disser o que quer exatamente. – disse ele agonizantemente longe dela. - Quero ouvir você dizer exatamente o que quer e como quer.

- Oh God, eu quero do jeito que você quiser. Apenas faça alguma coisa. – Sim, ela literalmente estava implorando. Desesperada por ele.

Ele se aproximou de volta, finalmente, dando um simples selinho em seus lábios e ela o olhou não entendendo o que estava acontecendo, mas logo tudo ficou claro, com um beijo ele a desceu da mesa e a posicionou de costas para ele. Ela riu quando ele a inclinou de frente para a mesa, dando uma pequena afastada nas pernas dela, e com uma mão sobre as costas dela, ele investiu nela novamente. Kate gemeu alto, possuída de tanto prazer, e a cada investida de Castle ela delirava. Os dois estavam em chamas, um fogo os consumia e cada partícula de seus corpos era estimulada por ondas de prazer que se seguiam à cada movimento.

Kate se sentia queimar cada vez mais, mas o êxtase total veio quando ela sentiu os dedos dele a estimulando em seu clitóris, e a outra subiu para os seus seios. Kate não aguentou de prazer e jogou suas costas no peito dele, e ele a segurou quando as pernas dela ameaçaram falhar. Jogou os braços dela ao redor do pescoço dele e com a boca sedenta o puxou para um beijo quente, e dar mais prazer ainda a ambos. Isso seria uma cena que ele repetiria na frente no espelho apenas para ver as expressões que ela fazia. Com certeza eram dignas de ser relembradas.

Os movimentos ficaram ainda mais rápidos, e mais prazerosos, e Beckett havia voltado a se apoiar na mesa enquanto as investidas dele continuavam atrás, mas ele conhecendo o corpo dela como ele conhecia, sabia que ela estava próxima de chegar novamente ao seu clímax, e assim fez com que ela ficasse de frente para ele. Ver ela chegar o seu ápice, era algo que o deixava extasiado.

Novamente ela estava sobre a mesa, com suas pernas nas cinturas dele não deixando que ele fugisse dela, e novamente ele voltou as suas investidas nela, agora com visão primordial de Kate, em baixo dele, os movimentos aceleraram, poderia dizer que a força também aumentou, causando um choque emoções a Kate.

- Cas... – disse sussurrou ela, fechando os olhos.

Ele sabia, ela estava lá, assim como ele, ela estava chegando ao seu clímax, mais alguns movimentos e ele pode sentir ela se contorcer abaixo dele e as unhas delas foram sentidas em suas costas, e logo era ele quem estava chegando ao seu ápice. As marcas que ali ficaram eram apenas mais uma de suas ótimas lembranças, lembranças que eles construíram juntos.

As respirações descompassadas, ele sobre ela, apoiando-se na mesa, ela em baixo dele, sentindo o todo o corpo dele pulsar sobre ela, elevou a cabeça ate o peito dele, e pode sentir o batimento cardíaco desritmado, ou melhor, no ritmo deles.

E assim eles permaneceram durante um tempo, apenas curtindo tudo aquilo que haviam compartilhado, processando tudo que tinha acontecido, com certeza era melhor do que ela havia pensado, melhor do que ela havia fantasiado.

Castle continuava dentro dela, vivo, e ela sabia disso, ele a olhava, e podia ver os olhos dela pegando fogo, assim como os seus, eram chamas de desejo, o sorriso dele foi tudo para ela e então ele a carregou para o sofá, onde permaneceram apenas apoiados nele. Ele queria o round 2.

- Você quer mais, Kate? – perguntou ele em um tom sacana.

- Eu sempre quero mais com você, Rick... Sempre.

Ele sorri. Ele adorava quando ela o chamava de Rick. Então ela o beija e ele da exatamente o que ela quer. Mais.

Eles não sabiam exatamente o que havia entre eles, essa química insana que ia além das regras da física e os fazia sempre quere mais e mais. Ela o beijava cada vez mais profundo e a cada toque trocado pelas suas bocas a sensação era como se aquela fosse a primeira vez. Vez por outra um ou outro quebrava o beijo para recuperar o fôlego, mas logo em seguida estava mergulhando de volta na boca de seu parceiro em busca de algo mais para respirar.

Ela começou a brincar com peito dele, passar a mão por toda a extensão de seu tórax, com suas mãos delicadas subindo e descendo explorando cada parte como se fosse a primeira vez . Castle ia e voltava beijando seu colo mordendo-a literalmente, mostrando o quanto ele ainda estava descontrolado. Marca atrás de marca, continuavam a aparecer e ela ria sem se importa com mais nada além de senti-lo devorando-a daquela forma. As mão dela subiram para os ombros dele fazendo com que as unhas dela deixassem uma marca também, não era justo apenas ela carregar as marcas daquela noite tórrida de amor.

As mãos dela agora estavam em torno do pescoço dele puxando para mais um beijo, a língua dela foi certeira em seu alvo ela queria fazê-lo perder o controle como ela também estava perdendo. Os movimentos de sua língua na boca dele agora imitavam o ato que ela queria sentir em sua parte mais íntima ele riu para si mesmo ciente disso e devolveu o movimento da mesma forma agora ambas as línguas duelavam uma luta silenciosa e ela ficava cada vez mais úmida na parte baixa de seu ventre. De novo.

Castle tentava se controlar ao máximo, mas precisava outra vez senti-la, mas dessa vez ele a queria no quarto.

- Rick... – ela sussurra para ele, adivinhando seus pensamentos. – Vamos para o meu quarto...

Castle a suspende nos braços e ela coloca suas pernas em torno dele, seguem unidos para o quarto, colocando-a sobre a cama, mas sem deixar de beijá-la. Ambos estavam na cama agora e Kate mais uma vez tentava estar no controle, ficando por cima de Castle beijando por todo o corpo até sua parte íntima buscando mais contato com o membro dele. Mas, nessa noite, ele estava no comando e levou suas mãos até a cintura dela e de uma só vez a deitou de costas na cama, tornando a beijá-la avidamente. até achava que estava no seu limite, quando Castle desceu seus beijos por seu ventre fazendo-a se contorcer e arranhar seus ombros que ainda estavam ao seu alcance. Castle tomou seu centro com vigor, primeiro introduzindo um dedo e depois outro fazendo a arquear de desejo e soltar varias exclamações e sem interromper os movimentos agora os dedos dele abriam caminho para dar lugar a sua boca e língua e ele podia sentir o clímax dela estava próximo.

Rick... – ela gemia. – I need you, Rick. Es-tou quase...

Isso já era demais para o limite dele e voltou a beijá-la introduzindo sua língua para que ela sentisse o gosto dela na boca dele e ela devolveu o beijo na mesma intensidade. Suas mãos agora buscando a parte do corpo dele que ela tanto precisava sentir e finalmente encontrou. Ela deslizou ambas as mãos suavemente até contorná-lo por completo e iniciar movimentos de vai e vem deixando Castle entorpecido de desejo, agora ele estava perdido nas sensações que aquela mulher causava nele.

Ambos estavam completamente ensandecidos de paixão e não havia mais porque prolongar isso. Castle se posiciona entra suas pernas e ela da acesso livre para que ele se acomode. Ele olhou para ela e os olhos de Castle eram puras chamas de desejo e sabia que mesmo acontecia com ela, um sorriso, apenas um sorriso foi necessário para que ele investisse sobre ela.

Ele então a segura firme pela cintura e introduz o membro lentamente para provocá-la, mas ela não se importa e fecha os olhos tentando absorver cada segundo das sensações, soltando gemidos abafados. Os movimentos começaram lentos, deixando que ela se entregasse ao puro prazer. Kate estava totalmente exposta, para que ele fizesse o que desejasse e era isso ia acontecer. As mãos dela estão em suas costas apertando ele de acordo com os movimentos iniciais, mas então ele avança mais e ela precisa de mais e o ritmo se torna mais intenso os movimentos de vai e vem ficam cada vez mais profundos e ela dá espaço a ele para que ele se adapte melhor a ela.

Castle voltou a beijá-la introduzindo o membro ora lentamente, ora mais violentamente levando-a exatamente onde ele queria que ela estivesse com ele. À beira da loucura. Ela precisa de mais, muito mais e o ritmo se torna mais intenso os movimentos de vai e vem ficam cada vez mais profundos, cada vez mais urgente. Rick aumentava o ritmo de suas estocadas e

entre gemidos ele soltava o nome dela, como uma lamuria.

Kate adorava isso, o som da voz dele dizendo seu nome, daquele jeito, várias e várias vezes. O clímax de ambos está bem perto, as contrações de Kate já começavam a se fazerem presentes e com isso a cada investida de Castle ela o aperta internamente com toda a sua força tentando obter o máximo prazer. Ele adora essa troca de sensações com isso a parte íntima dela se torna mais apertada em volta de seu membro e isso o leva a loucura e em mais uma estocada e ela se desmancha em milhões de partículas, atingindo seu ápice. Castle sentiu os primeiros vestígios de seu liquido se derramar dentro dela mais uma estocada até o mais fundo dela e lá ele se derrama por completo fazendo-a gritar e ele abafa o grito com um beijo intenso agora imitando na boca dela o mesmo ato que está fazendo dentro dela.

Isso é loucura deveria terminar, mas ambos simplesmente não conseguem parar eles querem mais. Castle desabou exausto em cima dela, necessitando urgente de fôlego mas aquela mulher era o seu ar. Kate Beckett era simplesmente tudo o que ele precisava. A perna de Kate deslizava sobre a perna do Castle em uma caricia lenta, ele beijando o pescoço, mas ainda não havia saciedade o suficiente. O desejo dela é incrível e ela desce suas mãos até o bumbum dele ajudando ele a se contrair para mais dentro dela, ele sorri e ela diz em voz pouco audível.

– Você quer mais... Castle?

Rick sorriu adorando ter entendido o que ela estava insinuando e rolou de cima dela para repousar suas costas sobre o colchão. Imediatamente Kate Beckett ficou por cima dela, os cabelos cobrindo seus seios, mas logo ele tratou de deixá-los expostos outra vez. A visão dela sobre ele sempre o deixava quase que imediatamente excitado.

A detetive se inclinou sobre ele, depositando beijos em sua boca, queixo e pescoço até que de volta à sua boca mergulhou nele em um beijo torturantemente calmo e delicioso. Castle sentia sua língua ser envolvida pela dela e conduzida para dentro de sua boca para ser sugada docemente e ao mesmo tempo daquele jeito picante que só sua musa sabia fazer.

As mãos dela serpenteavam pelo corpo dele e isso combinado à intimidade dela buscando pela dele era mais do que o suficiente para deixa-lo pronto para adentrar o corpo dela mais uma vez. Beckett sorriu e finalmente Castle deixou que ela conduzisse aquela dança. Ela se acomodou sobre ele, soltando um gemido profundo quando sentiu toda a extensão dele dentro dela. Era a sensação mais deliciosa do mundo.

Os movimentos dela se seguiram, ela trocando olhares com ele até que ambos fecharam os olhos se concentrando no subir e descer do corpo dela contra o dele. Rick gemeu e não resistindo sentou-se indo em busca dela para tocá-la e beijá-la mais uma vez.

As bocas se encontraram e ela passou as pernas ao redor das costas dele encaixando-se ainda mais fundo. Sem fôlego ela jogou a cabeça para trás oferecendo os seios para que ele os tomasse e ele prontamente percebeu. Ele a sugava loucamente, lambendo também do suor que emanava do corpo dela embriagando-se com o gosto dela docemente salgado.

Os gemidos dela eram tensos, aflitos e ele sabia que ela estava perto. Castle a segurou pela cintura dando mais ritmo e intensidade a ela, e isso a fez olhar diretamente nos olhos dele, completamente perdida naquela incrível conexão. Os movimentos continuaram e ele permaneceu observando-a se mover e olhar para ele até que a expressão dela mudou, seu grito saiu e seu rosto se desmanchou em um sorriso perfeito o suficiente para fazê-lo atingir o clímax mais uma vez.

Ofegantes e, agora assim, satisfeitos, permaneceram imóveis e felizes. Castle, tão esgotado quanto ela, se acomodou na cama, trazendo-a para ele. Linda, exausta, dele. Kate se aconchegou sobre ele, ainda sentindo o sangue dele pulsar em agitação. Castle estava abraçado ao corpo dela que ainda tentava achar o ritmo certo de sua respiração, antes de terem o sono merecido. Suspirando, ele olhava para o chão, para a penumbra daquela fantasia, que ela usou para ele. Com certeza ele iria querer repetir esse "episódio" de Nébula 9.

* * *

Eae? Será que vale um comentário? Y/Y?


End file.
